poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghostbusters (Anime Version) Part 10/Transcript
This is the transcript of Ghostbusters (Anime Version) Part 10. (Music: Savin' The Day) (The streets are clear, but the sidewalks are jammed with people, Hyrule residents, video game characters, anime characters, Pokemon, dinosaurs, and prehistoric animals waving signs and cheering. Military and police personnel and their dinosaurs yell things. The Ghostbusters then wait in the Ecto-1 withthe police escort) Link: Come on, let's run some red lights! (The car starts moving. Outside of the Ivo Shandor building, dark clouds are gathering atop the building, shrouding the Temple of Zuul. The police escort drives up, and the Ghostbusters get out of the Ecto-1 and suit up. The crowd starts cheering) Link: Hello, Hyrule! Well, hi, everyone! (He raises Marth's hand high) Marth, would you please? The heart of the Ghostbusters! Thank you. They love you. They love you here! Marth: I like that shirt, friend. Villager: Ghostbusters! All right! Link: Gotta run! Got a date with a monster! All right, whatever happens, let's be professionals. (The Ghostbusters assemble the front of the building and look up at the darkness above. Lightning strikes the building) Marth: We might have to put a little overtime in on this one! (An earthquake starts, and a water main breaks. People fall and scream. Dinosaurs fled for their lives. A pit opens below the Ghostbusters and they all fall in, along with the front end of a police car. The earthquake suddenly stops. The crowd comes to its feet) Crowd: Are you all right? Ghostbusters? Are they all right? (A dazed Marth pops out of the hole) There they are! (Cheering) (The others climb out of the hole) Marth: I was in no way prepared for that! Link: We're all right, it's all right, we can take it! You gotta learn to play rough! Crowd: (Chanting) Ghostbusters! Ghostbusters! Ghostbusters! Link: You wanna play rough! Marth: Yeah! Ike: Let's do it! (They grabs hands, pushing down, and up, and they enter the building, as the crowd cheers after them. Inside the Ivo Shandor Building, they groan as they climb the stairs) Link: Where are we? Marth: Oh, it looks like we're in the teens somewhere. Link: All right, when we get to level 20, tell me. I'm gonna throw up. (At the Temple of Zuul, Zelda and Luigi are laying on a stone table, they both get up and see lighting flash the Triforce symbol on the top of the gate, and they both go to the raptor pedestals. On Floor 22, the Ghostbusters reached the top) Marth: Twenty-two. Is this it? Link: Yes. Roy: Art deco. Very nice. Marth: Where is it? Link: It's at the end of the hall. (Meanwhile, Zelda stands on the left pedestal, while Luigi stands on the right pedestal. The Ghostbusters enter the remains of Zelda's apartment. They see it is destroyed until Marth points out to the stairs to the Temple of Zuul) Marth: Hey, where do these stairs go? Link: They go up. (He tries to up the stairs, but the lightning goes off. He pushes his friends on) Okay. Go ahead. Come on, go ahead. Watch it. Go ahead. (Back at the Temple of Zuul, Zelda and Luigi raise their arms, and lightning shoots between them and the gates of the spirit world. The Triforce symbol shines, and the gate starts to open up, as the Ghostbusters arrive and watch in horror) Link: Zelda! (Lightning strikes Zelda and Luigi and they turn into the four Velociraptors: Blue, Delta, Echo and Charlie) Link: Okay. So, she's a raptor. (Blue, Delta, Echo, and Charlie jump off the pedestals, and go to their new pedestals of the temple. Blue Delta go to the left, while Echo and Charlie go to the right. The Ghostbusters line up in front of the temple. They watch as Ganondorf emerges from the temple) Marth: It's a man. (Ganondorf walks towards the raptors and pets Blue) Roy: It's Ganondorf. Ike: I thought Ganondorf was a monster. Roy: He's whatever he wants to be. Link: Well, whatever he is, he's gotta get by us! Marth: Right. Link: Go get him, Marth! (Ganondorf continues petting the raptors as Marth walks up to him) Marth: Ganondorf the Gerudo! (Ganondorf spots Marth) Good evening. As a duly designated representative of the state, county and city of Hyrule, I order you to cease any and all supernatural activity and return forthwith to your place of origin or to the nearest convenient parallel dimension! Link: That ought to do it. Thanks very much, Marth. Ganondorf: Are you a god? (Link nods "yes" to Marth) Marth: Uh...no. Ganondorf: Then... (Prepares his magic powers) DIE!!! (He blasts the Ghostbusters with his powers, which sends them sailing across the temple, and they cling to the edge of the building. While this is happen, the raptors snarl. Cut to the crowd watching from below scream. Back to the heroes) Ike: Marth, when someone asks you if you're a god, you say, "Yes!" (Marth nods) Link: All right. This guy is toast! (They march up to the temple) Got your stick? All: (Unhooking their proton guns) Holding it! Link: Heat 'em up! All: (Charging their guns) Smoking! (Ganondorf growls) Link: Make 'em hard! All: Ready! Link: Let's show this prehistoric fiend how we do things around Hyrule. Throw it! (They blast Ganondorf with their beams. Ganondorf yells and he flips across the temple) Link: Nimble big bully, isn't he? Roy: We're better go full stream. Marth: Aim for the head! (They blast again as Ganondorf yells before collapsing. Then he vanishes) Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Scenes